


Cooking? Cooking!

by supersvtn



Series: Gyuhao & Food [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, a cute drabble, i couldnt think of anything better than that sorry, idk im just a huge gyuhao trash and i felt the urge to write this thanks fam, just gyuhao being gyuhao, mingyu is cheesy and minghao is a tsundere, mingyu teaching minghao to cook what a good concept, yeah the title is a super junior song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersvtn/pseuds/supersvtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which minghao asks mingyu to teach him how to cook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking? Cooking!

“Hm okay to make the chocolate cover you must add butter and milk, got it?”

Minghao nods in agreement, heading to the fridge to grab said ingredients. He asked Mingyu to teach him how to bake a cake and everything was just fine so far. Mingyu would hug his boyfriend by the back as an excuse to “help him how to mix correctly” and give tons of pecks in his neck. Just as sweet as the chocolate cake they were baking.

“Mingyu-ah, is this okay?”

He asked, and Mingyu walked to him to check. He chuckled cutely when he saw what his boyfriend did.

“Minghao, baby. Since it's a chocolate cover you should add chocolate in it too.”

Minghao directed a glance on him and pouted.

“Yah Mingyu you idiot why didn't you tell me that how would I know you stupid”

With a hearty laugh, Mingyu involved Minghao with one arm and caressed his cheek with his free hand.

“I’m sorry my beautiful baby I thought you had already put the chocolate in it please don't be mad.”

He planted a kiss on the chinese boy's cheek who answered with a grimace and tried to push Mingyu away.

“Yeah, well, dumbass, you should remember how terrible I am at kitchen and at least give me the right instructions. Now let go of me so I can get the godamn chocolate.”

Mingyu finally let him go, grinning widely at him.

“You look so cute when you're angry. Which happens a lot but even so, cute cute cute.”

Minghao was focused on the chocolate cover and didn't look at Mingyu to talk.

“And you're a cheesy idiotic.”

“Yeah, your cheesy idiotic.”

“God, why did I choose you in first place.”

Mingyu approached the boy again, hugging him from behind again and resting his chin on the other male's shoulder.

“Well because you love me so much, you know you do, don't try to fight.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Okay my little cinnamon roll now the cover is done, see? It's not sticking on the bottom of the pan anymore. You can turn off the fire.”

Minghao followed the instructions and in minutes his cake was ready and covered properly.

Both boys lay down on the couch and eat the cake, one feeding another. Mingyu puts a little of chocolate on his finger and tell Minghao to lick it, innocently. Minghao takes it and looks at Mingyu with a soft stare, saying all the beautiful feelings he can't say with words.  
After they finish they just stay there, cuddling. Mingyu runs his fingers by Minghao’s hair.

“Today the sweetest boy made me the sweetest cake. You really are so cute, Hao.”

The chinese boy says nothing, he just moves in the bigger's lap like a cute kitten searching for affection. Mingyu takes his hint and holds him closer, and there they stay until both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> umm hi guys  
> this is my very first fanfic on ao3 and also the first fic in english so SORRY if there's any mistake really i've been a fic writer since 2013 but i always write it in my native language so yup  
> please give love to gyuhao they love eachother and deserve more attention  
> you can hit me on twitter (@IittIeyoon and yes the Ls are capital 'i's) and we can fangirl about gyuhao  
> well i hope you liked it <3


End file.
